The Perfect Come-on
by ADDICTEDJSS
Summary: An elusive smile and a searching heart. Just fluff a high school one-shot. Image obtained in Deviant Art.


**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: This is just a high school one-shot.**

Sasuke spotted her again smiling in his direction before disappearing in the crowd of students. He casually looked around trying to find her.

"… And then she slapped me! She laps hard dattebayo!" Naruto pouted at the memory, "But as long as it's Sakura its fine," he sighed. "Eh?" Naruto stopped his rant and followed Sasuke's view, who was he looking at? "Watcha doing Teme?" Sasuke snapped out of it, he hadn't noticed Naruto stop talking. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets, "Nothing."

Naruto looked at him strangely, "Ok…well anyways", he sniffed, "as I was saying Sakura blushed though! I think she's finally realizing her feelings for me!" Naruto exclaimed with enthusiasm. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's shining face, "halleluiah," he mumbled rolling his eyes and then he spotted her. She waved shyly and began opening her locker. Sasuke smirked, "Be right back dobe."

Sasuke made his way over and leaned beside her locker. "Hey"

Hinata glanced up. "Oh-uh… hello," came her soft greeting.

"What's your name?"

"Hinata"

"That's a pretty name for a sweet girl like you."

Hinata blushed, "Th-thank you?"

"I'm Sasuke by the way"

"Oh nice to meet you"

"What grade are you in?"

"Uhh I'm a junior"

"Really? So am I, how come I haven't seen you before?"

"eto- I don't hang out with the big crowd I guess"

"Then what do you do?"

Her blush remained prettily dusted on her cheeks as she smiled, "uh I'm a big nerd and I love to read so I usually have my nose inside a book," she gave an embarrassed soft laugh.

"Mmm that explains it then" he teased her.

She looked down with a smile.

"So are you busy after school?"

"What? Oh no I'm free," she glanced at him.

"I was wondering if you wanna hang out after school."

Hinata stared at him in confusion; was he, by chance, trying to ask her out? She looked behind her just to make sure.

"Uh…umm…why?" she gave a weird smile.

"What do you mean, why?" Sasuke answered.

"I- I mean you-you have many choices, why me?" she whispered, her face flared up.

"Because… I want to get to know you," Sasuke thought it was ridiculous how he needed to explain himself.

Hinata shook her head. "What; why not?" Sasuke's pride wanted to know.

"Because Sasuke you… you have a re-reputation" Hinata meekly answered.

"That reputation made itself, it's the girls that talk to me not the other way around," Sasuke defended himself. His cheeks began resembling Hinata's.

"De-demo, I don't see you that way…", Hinata murmured.

"Che, liar you're always smiling at me, waving and stuff"

"Huh? Oh no I –uh actually… like Naruto."

1

2

3

"What ?!"

"-sshh" Hinata pleaded, "oh no, now people are looking at us"

Sasuke looked back up at Naruto, who was busy poking his nose.

"Are you serious?" He turned towards Hinata who was smiling at Naruto, blushing.

Sasuke groaned and placed his hand over his mouth and nose. "Never mind then this was a misunderstanding," he muttered.

But Hinata saw the tips of his ears were pink.

"Oh no! I-I d-didn't mean to insult you or e-embarrass you," Hinata panicked and entered her rambling mode, "I just thought it was b-better to be honest and you d-definitely d-deserve someone better than me, I-I'm not interesting a-at all and I don't know m-much anyways. You're a g-great guy that's why a-all the g-girls are a-after you.

Sasuke stared on at her. 'She's so cute'

"You h-have a fan club and all there's no need to-to think that … you shouldn't be e-embarrassed at all you're t-too c-cool, and …" she looked at Sasuke who had rested his head on the cool locker revealing to her his full on blush. Hinata stopped and smiled. He smirked.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"So-sorry"

"Don't worry about it," he dismissed and was about to leave- "Wait"

"Uh-uh do you still want to hang out a-after school?"

"…yea"

Hinata stared at his shoes, "I would like to get to know you too."

Sasuke raised her chin, "See you after school then," he walked away.

Hinata stared after him. Sasuke went back to Naruto.

"Hey teme, what you tell her? Are you okay? Your face is all red."

"Shut up dobe."

**I love bunny and hawk couples they're too cute! This is what I do when I'm not working on Epic story lol. R&R plz and thanks.**


End file.
